All She Wanted
by SweetestReject
Summary: He thought she wanted the world, and was prepared to give it to her. He's about to discover that, to her, he is the world. Slightly OOC. One-Shot. PS.


_He thought she wanted the world. He was prepared to give it to her, only to find that all she wanted was...Him. Suze/Paul fic. Both slightly OOC. One-Shot._

_I don't own anything, please don't sue me! Song is by Avril Lavigne, as stated later on._

_Jesse doesn't exist. I know, sadness, many tears, but I'm in a Suze/Paul mode._

_I probably shouldn't start another fic. But whatever. I give up in trying to finish stories before I start other ones._

**Paul's POV:**

"Suze, come on. One tiny date. A few measly hours at a movie theater, and nice resturaunt. There is the possibility of jewelry." I said, grinning, as Suze put her books in her locker and prepared to go home for the weekend. The hall was almost devoid of people, though a few still lingered here and there.

"Paul, you're a nice guy, but no." Suze said, sighing. "How many times must I tell you before you get it?"

"What kind of girl turns down being showered with stuff?" I asked myself aloud on accident. Anger flashed in Suze's emerald eyes.

"Not all girls can be bought with jewelry and nice evenings, Paul!" She said fiercely. "Some of us respond well to a guy with manners, and whose actions come from his HEART instead of his wallet!" Suze slammed her locker shut and stalked down the hall towards the parking lot, her skirt flipping side to side with every step.

I leaned against the locker and sighed. "Ok, so she wants something from the heart? She'll get something from the heart."

**Suze's POV:**

"I'm home, if anyone cares!" I called out, before seeing that no one was home and darted up the steps to my room. I threw my bookbag down and climbed onto my window seat, staring at the ocean until it got too dark to see. I wasn't really thinking about anything. Paul kept popping up in my thoughts, but I quickly shook him from them. I wanted to go out with him, but not if all he used to impress me was his wallet. I don't want the world. I just want him.

I sighed around 7, forgoing dinner with the family since Mom and Andy went out for the weekend and Sleepy, Dopey, and Doc were gone doing their own thing. I got up to take a shower, but before I could even pull off my shirt, I heard someone down on my front lawn.

I leaned out the window, and saw Paul Slater, dressed impeccably as usual, standing there holding a blood red rose. A boom box was resting on the ground next to him. "Suze, you there?" He called.

I nodded, and said, "Paul, what's going on? Give me a minute and I'll be right down."

"No, don't come down!" Paul yelled. "Just come sit out on the roof!"

I sighed and did so, awaiting Paul's latest scheme to get me. If he would just understand that I don't want some fancy dinner or diamonds, I'd go out with him. I really would.

A minute later, it seemed that he understood that. At least, that's the impression I got when he started to play Avril Lavigne's "Fall To Pieces" from the boom box.

_I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through  
  
Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all  
  
Chorus:  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you  
  
You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms  
  
Chorus  
  
Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means  
  
Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything  
  
Chorus without last line  
  
Chorus  
  
I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you_

When the song ended, Paul climbed up to the roof where I was sitting- tearily, I might add- and kissed me gently on the lips. "Suze, I mean every word. I'm in love with you." He said sincerely and quietly.

"All I ever wanted was you, Paul." I whispered, and kissed him gently again. He handed me the rose, and we settled into a comfortable position to talk.


End file.
